


Right Where I Belong

by WinterStardustDragon (WinterFlameWingman)



Series: A Very Merry Christmas 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Very Merry Christmas 2019, AU, Blaze is a dork, Christmas is stressful at the Kaiba mansion, F/M, Mokuba is a kidnapper I swear, Mokuba is a little matchmaker, Seto is even more of a dork, World Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlameWingman/pseuds/WinterStardustDragon
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Character
Series: A Very Merry Christmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579441
Kudos: 1





	Right Where I Belong

Blaze frowned at her stove. How she'd managed to stress bake a lot of cookies was beyond her. She didn't even like to bake or cook... Yet here she was. With a bunch of cookies. Every counter top they owned in the kitchen, as small as it was, was packed with three racks of cookies stacked upwards. That was another question she had for herself, how did she manage to stack three racks of cookies on top of each other without the domino effect sending them all crashing down?

Shaking her head, she sighed and sat down. She still didn't understand what a Christmas was, but she did understand that it was a time to spend with loved ones. Right now, however, Ari was off somewhere.... Though she did't know where, all she heard before he left was to be careful and that he was going to be home late. Said something about gangs..... and violence.... And not to go after him. She was half tempted to disregard his wishes and go after him anyway. 

Blaze made quick work of putting them into a bunch of containers she didn't know they had. She knew Ari didn't know what a Christmas was and was likely to be dragged into shenanigans at the Mutoh household if he was caught wandering outside. She herself could have gone with him had she been paying attention and as far as she was aware she was always welcome at the cardshop. She could probably stop by there and give them some cookies and see if her brother was there. His Christmas green and red hair would give him away quickly. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the counter top. They were all wrapped and ready to go.... But where to first.... 

Swiping up Judai's backpack from his room she made her way back and started stuffing the cookies inside the seemingly endless sack. How he fit all of those odd things he did in there with more room for cookie tins she had no idea. Slinging the shoulder on her back, she started off. She could make her way toward the Kame Game Shop. It was this so called Christmas. 

Taking a deep breath, she started that way. 

It took her a few minutes before she realized she was standing before the double glass doors of the shop. She yawned as she made her way inside and walked through the shop to the back where Yugi's house was located. It wasn't a big shop, but it was a cute mom and pop type shop. Looking around, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Yugi, his friends and his grandfather were sitting around a table playing a game and exchanging gifts. They were laughing and having a good time. It looked like Ari was there before she was as there was a gift on the table with a bunch of names on it. Frowning, she took his lead and wrote names on two cookie tins before quietly walking out. Though before she fully left, she paused to look back at them and caught Yugi's eye accidentally. He grinned and ushered her in and frowned when she gently shook her head and walked out. 

She thought she sensed Ari a few times but he ran out of her range before she could fully confirm whether or not she was right. Sighing, she kept walking through the streets of Domino city. What was she doing? She should be at home or helping Ari with other duties. Christmas was a dumb social construct. 

"Blaze!" Mokuba's voice popped out of nowhere and she looked around to see him leaning out of the limo. He waved wildly and grinned when she walked toward him. "What are you doing?" 

Shrugging, Blaze held up a cookie tin. "I'm delivering cookies." She explained and handed him a tin. Though she was caught off guard when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in through the window, using her confusion as a topple factor. 

"Drive!" Mokuba ordered just as she pulled the rest of herself through the window. 

Without question, the driver took off. 

Blaze frowned. "Why are you kidnapping me?" She asked and leaned against the door. She knew better than to jump out of a moving car, the last time she'd done that she'd nearly been killed. "And where are you taking me?" 

"Our place." Mokuba grinned and opened the cookie tin. "These look good." He complimented before trying one, her smile softened as his voice squeaked in happiness. 

It took a short amount of time before they got to the Kaiba mansion, in which Mokuba jumped out and took her arm. He'd gotten tired of eating cookies after about four. She found herself just letting him drag her inside and past the living room, where an annoyed Seto was waiting. 

"Why are there mistletoe hung around the house Mokuba?" Seto asked grouchily. "And what is she doing here? Isn't she with the geek herd?" 

Blaze shrugged. "I just came here to give you and Mokuba cookies." She explained lightly and frowned when Seto gave her a look. "What? I can't just be nice to you?" she asked crossing her metal arm over her nonmetal one. "Not everyone is a greedy person." That was definitely something she had to learn herself over the years of worldhopping she had under her belt. 

Seto watched her for a few minutes before he grumbled to himself. "What kind of cookies are they?" He asked suddenly, raising his eyebrow.

"I dont know. I was just dumping ingredients into the batter." Blaze admitted and shrugged. "If you're thinking I poisoned them you're wrong." she chuckled and went to sit down. She looked over and chuckled as Seto grumbled and sat down across from her. She came over way too often. 

But she guessed thats what she liked about this. She belonged. 


End file.
